Coldstone
Coldstone, occasionally referred to as "Othello", is a character from the Disney animated series, Gargoyles. He was a Gargoyle member of the Wyvern Clan who, long after being shattered by the Vikings, was rebuilt as an android (or cyborg) along with the fragments of two other clan members. Role in the series Before the beginning of the series, the gargoyle later known as "Coldstone" was led to believe that his mate was having an affair with Goliath by his treacherous rookery brother. Othello attacked Goliath, throwing aside his mate until she was able to make him see the truth behind their brother's lies. In 994 AD, Coldstone was shattered with his clan by Hakon and his Viking marauders. One-thousand years later, Coldstone was resurrected by Demona and Xanatos, using Steel Clan robot parts and the remains of Coldstone, his mate and his evil brother from 994 AD. Upon reanimation, he named himself Coldstone. He was manipulated to attack the Manhattan Clan by Demona. Upon realizing the truth and joining the Manhattan Clan, he took a laser blast to the chest intended for Goliath from Demona and sunk to the bottom of the Hudson River. Months later, Xanatos reactivated Coldstone to steal technology from a competing company. By breaking into the servers, Coldstone was infected with a computer virus, which caused an internal struggle for over the body between the three spirits within the android. During this struggle, Goliath entered into the body via virtual reality, helping Coldstone and his mate defeat his evil brother who was consumed by the virus and shutting down the body of Coldstone. Goliath took Coldstone's inanimate body to the Manhattan Clan's Clock Tower and kept it inside a storage room. Macbeth and Demona later stole the Grimorum, Eye of Odin, the Phoenix Gate, and the body of Coldstone as part of the Weird Sisters' plan. Reactivated, the internal struggle continued and Coldstone took the body to exile in Tibet. Found by Owen, he was brought to New York City and used as a lesson for Alex on transferring souls eventually giving Coldstone's brother, and mate their bodies. Coldstone's evil brother, now calling himself Coldsteel left to cause mayhem with Coldstone and his mate, now called Coldfire, following his trail determined to end his rampage. Gallery 360px-Othello.jpg|Othello 185px-300px-ColdstoneCannon.jpg|Coldstone coldstone2.jpg Trivia *In-universe, Coldstone has never actually been called Othello; it was a production name only. However, "Othello" is generally used to refer to the individual Coldstone, whereas "Coldstone" is occasionally used to refer to the android body that houses the three spirits within it. Since Coldfire and Coldsteel eventually obtained their bodies, "Coldstone" is now used primarily to refer to the original "Othello." *Coldstone and Coldfire are the biological parents of Gabriel, although neither of them considers this important or see themselves in such a light, rather seeing themselves as parents to all their rookery children. *In the digital confines of Coldstone's mind, Coldstone always appears as he was before the Wyvern Massacre. External links * Coldstone at GargWiki Category:Gargoyles characters Category:Gargoyles Category:Cyborgs Category:Males Category:Siblings Category:Disney characters Category:Lovers Category:Parents Category:Characters Category:Legendary creatures Category:TV Animation characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Heroes Category:Animated characters